videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Unlimited
Trailer Characters * Ashley * Baby Bowser * Baby Daisy * Baby Luigi * Baby Mario * Baby Peach * Baby Peach (Cherub) * Baby Rosalina * Baby Waluigi * Baby Wario * Birdo * Blinky * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Captain Syrup * Captain Toad * Cat Peach * Clyde * Count Bleck * Daisy * Daisy (Holiday Cheer) * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Don-Chan * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Jr. * Dr. Mario * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Fawful * Funky Kong * Geno * Giga Bowser * Honey Queen * Iggy * Inkling (Boy) * Inkling (Girl) * Inky * Isabelle * Kamek * Kammy Koopa * King Boo * King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) * King K. Rool * Lakitu * Larry * Lemmy * Ludwig * Link * Luigi * Mallow * Mametchi * Mario * Mario (Hakama) * Mario (Happi) * Mario (Musician) * Mario (Santa) * Metal Mario * Midbus * Mona * Morton Koopa * Mrs. Pac-Man * Nabbit * Nurse Peach * Pac-Man * Paratroopa * Pauline * Pauline (Party Time) * Peach * Peach (Kimono) * Peach (Vacation) * Peach (Wintertime) * Peachette * Pikachu * Pikachu (Detective) * Pink Gold Peach * Pinky * R.O.B. * Robo Mario * Rosalina * Rosalina (Halloween) * Roy * Shy Guy (9 colors) * Shy Guy (Pastry Chef) * Tanooki Mario * Tatanga * Toad (9 colors) * Toad (Party Time) * Toad (Pit Crew) * Toadette * Toadsworth * Villager * Waluigi * Waluigi (Bus Driver) * Wart * Wario * Wario-Man * Wendy * Yoshi (9 colors) * Yoshi (Reindeer) * Zelda Karts * Apple Kart * B Dasher * Bandwagon * Banisher * Black B Dasher * Blue Falcon * Cact-X * Cat Cruiser * Cloud 9 * Don Doko Drive * Drill Master * Dry Bomber * Egg 1 * Flame Rider * GLA * Green Fire * Hurricane * Jetsetter * Koopa Dasher * Magikruiser * Marine Diver * Master Cycle * Para-Wing * P-Wing * Red Fire * Road Jetter * ROB-BLS * ROB-LGS * Soda Jet * Soul Varoon * Standard ATV * Standard Bike * Standard Kart * Streetle * Subcon Racer * Super Blooper * Tanooki Kart * Turbo Birdo * Turbo Yoshi (9 varients) * Turbo Blooper * UFO * W 25 Silver Arrow * Wario Car * Waluigi Racer * X-Racer Gliders * Baby Mario Hanafuda * BaNaNa Parafoil * BBIA Parafoil * Blizzard Balloons * Blizzard Parasol * Bob-omb Parafoil * Bowser Kite * Bullet Bill Parachute * Cloud Glider * Crimson Crane * Droplet Glider * Fare Flier * Fireworks Parachute * Flower Glider (9 colors) * Full Flight * Gift Glider * Glitter Glider * Gold Glider * Gold Swooper * Heart Balloons * Le Tricolore * Lightning Oilpaper * Minion Paper Glider * New Year's 2020 * New Year's 2021 * New Year's Kite * Oilpaper Umbrella (9 colors) * Paper Glider * Parachute * Parafoil * Peach Parasol * Piranha Plant Parafoil * Piston Glider * Rainy Balloons * Royal Parachute * Sailcloth * Shell Parachute * Soaring Jack * Standard Glider * Starchute * Strawberry Crepe * Sweetheart Glider * Swooper * Waluigi Wing * Wario Wing * Wicked Wings Items * Banana Barrels * Banana Peel * Blooper * Blue Shell * Bob-Omb * Bob-Omb Cannon * Boomerang Flower * Bowser's Shell * Bubble * Bullet Bill * Coin * Coin Box * Crazy 8 * Dash Ring * Double Bob-Ombs * Fake Item Box * Feather * Fire Flower * Giant Banana Peel * Green Shell * Heart * Ice Flower * Lightning * Lucky 7 * Mega Mushroom * Mushroom * Mushroom Cannon * Pac-Man Cherry * POW Box * Red Shell * Star * Super Horn * Triple Bananas * Triple Green Shells * Triple Mushrooms * Triple Red Shells * Yoshi's Egg Tracks Retro * 3DS Bowser's Castle * 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon * 3DS Daisy Hills * 3DS DK Jungle * 3DS Mario Circuit * 3DS Music Park * 3DS Neo Bowser City * 3DS Piranha Plant Slide * 3DS Rainbow Road * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain * 3DS Rosalina's Ice World * 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar * 3DS Toad Circuit * 3DS Wario Shipyard * DS DK Pass * DS Figure-8 Circuit * DS Luigi's Mansion * DS Waluigi Pinball * GBA Boo Lake * GBA Bowser Castle 1 * GBA Bowser Castle 2 * GBA Bowser Castle 3 * GBA Bowser Castle 4 * GBA Broken Pier * GBA Cheep Cheep Island * GBA Cheese Land * GBA Luigi Circuit * GBA Mario Circuit * GBA Rainbow Road * GBA Ribbon Road * GBA Riverside Park * GBA Sky Garden * GBA Snow Land * GBA Sunset Wilds * GBA Yoshi Desert * GCN Baby Park * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * GCN Yoshi Circuit * GP Diamond City * GP Pac Labyrinth * GP Pac Mountain * MKT London Loop * MKT New York Minute * MKT New York Minute 2 * MKT Paris Promenade * MKT Paris Promenade 2 * MKT Tokyo Blur * MKT Tokyo Blur 2 * MKT Vancouver Velocity * N64 Banshee Boardwalk * N64 Bowser Castle * N64 Choco Mountain * N64 DK's Jungle Pathway * N64 Frappe Snowland * N64 Kalimari Desert * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * N64 Luigi Raceway * N64 Mario Raceway * N64 Moo Moo Farm * N64 Rainbow Road * N64 Royal Raceway * N64 Sherbet Land * N64 Toad's Turnpike * N64 Wario Stadium * N64 Yoshi Valley * SNES Choco Island 1 * SNES Choco Island 2 * SNES Donut Plains 1 * SNES Donut Plains 2 * SNES Donut Plains 3 * SNES Ghost Valley 1 * SNES Ghost Valley 2 * SNES Ghost Valley 3 * SNES Koopa Beach 1 * SNES Koopa Beach 2 * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * SNES Mario Circuit 2 * SNES Mario Circuit 3 * SNES Mario Circuit 4 * SNES Rainbow Road * SNES Vanilla Lake 1 * SNES Vanilla Lake 2 * Wii Coconut Mall * Wii Grumble Volcano * Wii Maple Treeway * Wii Mario Circuit * Wii Moo Moo Meadows * Wii Mushroom Gorge * Wii Toad's Factory * Wii U Animal Crossing * Wii U Hyrule Castle * Wii U Sunshine Airport New * Castle Bleck * Pallet Town Coin Rush Coin Rush is a mini-game where you play as Gold Mario driving the Gold Standard kart with a Gold Glider. The objective is to collect as many coins as you can. To find Coin Rush you must go the main menu and press the plus button next to your coin counter. Coin types * Blue - 1 = 5 gold * Gold - normal coins * Red - 1 = 2 blue = 10 gold * Silver - once you collect one of these you also automatically collect any blue coins, red coins, and gold coins surrounding it. Winnings How many coins you earn from the mini-game depends on how many gems you paid for playing the game. 5 gems = total coins collected x2 10 gems = total coins collected x5 15 gems = total coins collected x10 20 gems = total coins collected x100 Microtransactions and Gotcha mechanics Mario Kart Unlimited includes microtransactions. Note that all transactions on this page are displayed in the US Dollar. This game automatically changes currency depending on what country you are in. You can also trade coins for gems. It is 100 coins per gem. $1.99 for 5 gems $4.99 for 10 gems $9.99 for 20 gems $20.99 for 40 gems $40.99 for 100 gems Mario Kart Unlimited also includes gotcha mechanics which are the same ones present in Mario Kart Tour.__FORCETOC__ Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Racing Games